1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for data encryption/decryption. Through drag-and-drop a decryption icon onto a window interface, the encrypted data is decrypted and displayed in a window provided by the decryption icon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet has become an essential tool to access to information sources nowadays. The sources make available by Internet covers various topics such as science, literature etc., whereas it also contributes to the rapid spread of information concerning violence, pornography, crime-related materials.
Focus on the complication of the Internet resources as mentioned, functions to categorize web content has been added to current web browsing applications to screen unwanted materials for users who requires it. However, due to the fact that configuration for such function in browsing applications is manual and the censorship standards remains a controversial issue, content censor is open to better solutions.
In addition, there are websites using member registrations to differentiate their audience. The method allows web administraters to offer a more comprehensive service, yet it does not serve as an efficient means for content censor. Otherwise, often websites only offer warnings such as “This website contains explicit language and images, adult only”.
Furthermore, there is also means to screen unwanted websites by blocking access to the website or specific web pages.